All Because of 'it'
by Aquile Storm
Summary: Late at night, Kuchiki Rukia, experienced shinigami and current gigai-resident, was woken up by something-- not by a yell, not a nightmare, not an intense shaking, but something else. Something so unusual, that she HAS to get Ichigo's help.
1. Small and Black

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach… Too bad sigh

Author's Notes : First FanFic… Please review…Constructive criticism very much welcome. And umm… excuse my punctuation mistakes

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

**All Because of 'It'**

_2.00 am : Ichigo's (Rukia's) closet, Kurosaki's residence_

Rukia was fast asleep in her closet. Then she felt something creeping around her foot…

"Ichigo… stop it… ZZZZZ…" The former shinigami brushed it off.

Then she felt it again. "Ichi… stop tickli-ZZZZ."

A few seconds later, she felt it again. Rukia was on her last nerves.

"ICHIGO I TOLD YOU TO STOP TICKLI- huh? Wha?" She sat up straight, blinked twice and suddenly realized that she wasn't in her dreams anymore. She still felt something crawling around her left foot. Rukia looked at it…

"WAAAAHHHHH ICHIGO!" Rukia didn't care even if Yuzu or Karin came right in. She has_ got_ to get out of her closet.

Ichigo sat up straight totally surprised by that awfully loud yell. She clung to him tightly around his neck.

"O-oi! Rukia! What the? Stop choking me, RUKIA!" Ichigo yelled blushing. The raven-haired girl loosens her grip.

"T-there is s-something in my closet!" She said pointing to the closet.

"What the hell has gotten in to you!? If Yuzu or Karin or that old man barge in you… I mean_ I _will be in serious trouble! And since when it's _your _closet?"

Just as he had said that, they both heard footsteps on he staircase.

_Great! This is all her fault!_

"There's someone out there! Hide you BAKA!"

"I. Am. Not. Going in there again!" She pointed to the closet "Didn't you hear a word I said?"

The orange-haired shinigami hid her under his blanket. "You just shut up in there!"

Yuzu opened the door to Ichigo's room. "Ichi-nii, are you okay? Karin and I some screaming from you room" said Yuzu, rubbing her eyes.

"No, no it's okay I was just uh- well- umm… having…having a bad dream that's all! Yeah a bad dream!"

_No way Yuzu's gonna fall for that! This is all that BAKA Rukia's fault!_

"Oh umm okay. Well sweet dreams, Ichi-nii." She closed the door and went back to her room.

"It's a good thing she was too sleepy to realize that I was lying. Badly," he mumbled to himself. He turned to his bed and the lump of Rukia under the blanket "Rukia! Get offa my bed! Go back in the closet!"

She glared at him. "I am not going in there! I told you there's _something_ in there, you baka!"

"Well why don't you get rid of it yourself? I'm going back to sleep" He shoved her off the bed.

"If I knew how to get rid of it…would I be yelling at you to help me just now?"

He sighed. Ichigo could never win in a verbal fight with Rukia.

"Fine! I'll help you! If this goes on I'll never get to sleep!"

Ichigo opened his closet. "What there's nothing in here! Rukia you BAKA! What are you trying to do? Give me insomnia or something!"

"WAAAHHH! There it is! On my pillow!" She clutched tighter to the pillow she was carrying.

"That. Is. Just. A SPIDER!" Now he was seriously annoyed. How could she wake him up at 2:00 am for a SPIDER!

"It was all over my foot! And that was just plain GROSS!"

_What the hell? She fights hollows in all of her life and she scared of a…SPIDER? This girl is seriously weird!_

Ichigo thought the faster this problem is solved, the faster he can go back to sleep. He took a 'Bug-B-Gone' aerosol spray and used a lot of it on the spider. It died instantly. And Ichigo threw it away.

"There I threw it away! Now just shut up and let me have some freakin' sleep!" After he said that he turned off the lights and jumped onto his bed.

Ichigo was sleeping. And Rukia is just staring at her closet, thinking.

_If there was one… who knows if there could be a whole nest of that, that spider things!_

She poked at Ichigo's cheek, twice. "Ne… Ichigo? Can I sleep with you tonight? There might be more of those spy-things inside" she asked really, really softly.

"Hmm-huh- hmmm…"

_I'll take that as a yes!_ She edged into the bed with Ichigo.

_3:21 am: Ichigo's room, Kurosaki's residence_

Ichigo was wide awake, really uncomfortable with Rukia sleeping with him.

_Dammit! I helped her and I still can't get some sleep. Stupid, freakin' spider that started all this!_

Just as he thought about waking Rukia up, she wrapped her arm around his neck tightly.

_Now I can't even move! So much for that waking her up plan.. _He turned his head to look at her. _Lookin' at her this way,_ s_he's kinda cute._

"Hmmm I…love you" Rukia muttered in her sleep, suddenly.

Ichigo surprised, blushed furiously. _I-is she s-still awake? _He thought.

"Goodnight my sweet Chappy" she mumbled hugging her 'Chappy' tighter.

"Goodnight, Rukia" And he kissed her goodnight on her forehead.

_I guess this is nice reward for helping her…_ And with that he fell asleep.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So how was it? OK? Review please…:3

Gomen if you didn't like it… Anyway please review…


	2. Its Fault

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.

A/N: Since I had trouble for the plot idea, **BlackBrightField2007 **helped me. Thanks!

**It's the stupid spider's fault**

Isshin was creeping to Ichigo's room to give him his daily 'good morning, Ichigo' kick. "GOOD MORNING ICHII-" Isshin stopped in mid-air, and fell. He saw Ichigo in his bed with a girl! Yes, our favorite raven-haired shinigami. Rukia. If Rukia hadn't been where she was, Ichigo would have been kicked by his father. He stared at Ichigo and then Rukia and rubbed his eyes. Realising that it wasn't an illusion, he yelled,

"AAA! MY SON HAS GROWN UP!!! He has brought home a girl!" And he began twirling and dancing around the room, hyperactively.

Ichigo opened his eyes slowly because of tiredness since Rukia bothered him all the way until 3 am last night. The first thing the orange- haired boy saw his insane father dancing around his room.

"OI! Shut up! It's 7am, you lunatic!"

He threw his dad his pillow, which Isshin dodged in account of his happy dancing and twirling. Then he started singing, totally off-key about Ichigo and a mystery girl and…grandchildren. It took several seconds to make the words to register in Ichigo's head, but after those few moments, he remembered that Rukiawas in the bed _with_ him.

_Uh-oh._

He shoved Rukia off his bed. "Aaa…it's not what it seems! Mm…Aa" Ichigo continued to blurt in front of his annoying dad. Rukia somersaulted once and… _CRASH! _Her head had hit the door of her closet. "Ow!" She rubbed her sore head.

"Ichigo! You have hurt your beautiful girlfriend!" Isshin skipped towards the dizzy raven-haired girl. He stretched his arm to help Rukia to get up but Rukia's attention wasn't on Isshin's hand but on something black she saw at the corner of her eye. A spider. The spider was bigger that the one Rukia saw in her closet last night.

Rukia blinked. Once. Twice. Then, as if just realizing the spider was there, she screamed and jumped towards Ichigo. Like the previous night, she put her arms around Ichigo's neck, thus hugging/choking Ichigo. "SPIIIDERRRR!!!"

"GETOFFME! Rukia! OI!" Ichigo was suffocating and struggling to get Rukia off him. His face was almost blue because of the lack of oxygen.

He lifted Rukia off and tried to put her on his bed. Rukia, still freaked out from the spider pulled Ichigo with her and they both fell of the bed with a _THUMP._ Rukia's face was centimetres away from Ichigo's. Both hearts started to beat faster.

Rukia had just wanted lean down to kiss him when suddenly she realized that Ichigo's dad was in there! She got off him. "S-sorry." She turned away both from Ichigo and Isshin so that they won't be able to see her blush.

Isshin looked like he was about to explode with happiness. "AA!! My son had just kissed a girl in front of me! Masaki will be so proud! I sense grandchildr-" He was cut off because Ichigo had just kicked him right in the face. "Shut up, you old pervert! And I did _not_ kiss her!"

Isshin got up not saying a word, a serious look on his face. "Ichigo." He put a hand on his son's shoulder. Suddenly he spoke in a very loud voice. "When are you two going to get married?!"

"SHUT UP!" Ichigo punched his dad.

Isshin received a lot of punches, kicks, and yells of "SHUT UP!" from Ichigo that day, especially during dinner time.

_Seriously, that old man doesn't learn. _

Around twelve midnight, Rukia came out of the bathroom. She has to take her bath extra late today to avoid any awkward thinking from the members of the Kurosaki family (Ichigo excluded)

What's more, Isshin seems to appear at weird sudden times. Good thing she was small enough to hide behind the sofa, or in a closet nearby. She decided that the safest thing was to take a bath when everyone was asleep.

Before getting into her closet, she poked at her pillow to check if any of the 'spy-things' came out from there or built a nest there. Rukia thought that spiders build nests like birds. It was quite damp and it smells funny. _Like that vapour Ichigo sprayed to the spy-thing to kill it. _She was talking about the Bug-B-Gone aerosol spray smell. Yuck.

"Ichigo… Wake up." She shook him hard.

"What?!" He growled.

"My pillow is sort of damp and it smells funny. Like that spray you used yesterday."

Ichigo regretted spraying a lot of that aerosol to that spider yesterday. "I'll get a new one from Karin and Yuzu's room." He yawned and laid back. "After ten more minutes."

That earned Ichigo a whack to his head from Rukia. "Go."

He went to Karin and Yuzu's room and tried to open the door. It was locked. It was obvious that the twins were asleep.

"They locked the door… Great."

He can't knock the door and say that he needs a new pillow. Yuzu had just changed his sheets yesterday. Karin and Yuzu will get suspicious. And he couldn't just simply reply, 'There is a girl in my closet and she needs a new pillow because a sprayed too much aerosol on it last night.' now would he?

_I'll just tell her that I can't get her a pillow. Stupid spider._

He went up to say that he couldn't get Rukia a new pillow but he saw that she was already asleep on his bed. "Ru-" He wanted to wake her up but she looked so peaceful sleeping all cuddled up on the edge of his bed. _Just for today._ He smiled softly and gets on the bed with her.

_Tomorrow she'd better get up early._

Okay that was a bit weird, eh? Anyway, I hoped you liked it.

I hope Isshin isn't too OOC. My first time ever to write (or to think) to put Isshin in my fic.

Tell me what you think. Please review.


	3. For A Day Only

Disclaimer: Don't own Bleach.

Author's notes: Okay! The third chapter for 'All Because of It'. Hope you enjoy. This was pretty random. XD

**Only For a Day**

Months passed after the last time Rukia saw a spider. Isshin had called for pest control and now mostly all the spiders and all types of bugs and creepy crawlies are gone from the Kurosaki household. Rukia was definitely glad.

Now Karin, Yuzu and Isshin know that Rukia was staying with them. Rukia is now sleeping in Yuzu and Karin's room. At first, Isshin wanted Rukia to sleep with Ichigo like a normal 'married' couple. But after a series of kicks and punches and protests from Ichigo, he –Isshin- let the short raven-haired girl sleep with the twins. The room was a bit cramped after Isshin had put another bed in there for Rukia.

After all, she couldn't sleep in their closet, now would she?

0oo0oo0oo

Usually every morning, Rukia will wake up before Yuzu did, but at the previous night she spent almost all night reading a manga Ichigo had purchased for her. Actually, Rukia forced him to buy it when they were walking back from school (It had a picture of a white rabbit on the cover.) It was so fascinating; she couldn't put it down. So today, Rukia was the last one to wake.

Rukia made some toast and started to eat it slowly. Yuzu, Karin and Isshin weren't at home that day. They are at the cinemas. When she was finishing her second toast, Ichigo was at the entrance of the kitchen. Rukia noticed him, so she said, "What?"

"Rukia can you come up to my room after you've done eating? I want to give you something."

"Err… Okay…?" She was taken aback at the calm tone of Ichigo's voice. Usually, he wouldn't speak to her like that. And what exactly did he want to give her? A birthday present? No, it couldn't be. Her birthday passed three months ago and he already gave her a present.

Feeling inquisitive, she went upstairs swiftly after she had finished her toast. "So, what is it?"

He patted at the spot beside him on the bed. She sat there beside him. She repeated her question, "Well? What is it, Ichigo?" She noticed he had something behind his back. "T-these are for you." He revealed some flowers from behind.

"O-oh. Thank you, Ichigo." She was a bit surprised. Ichigo _never _gave her flowers before. "They're beautiful." She bent down to smell them when suddenly some water squirted from one of the flowers. She fell down from the bed and wiped her face using her sleeve.

Ichigo was down on the floor too, laughing out loud. At her. "Y-you should've seen your face! That w-was priceless!" And he continued laughing. Rukia examined the flowers that Ichigo gave her. It had a small hose and button thing attached to the flowers that squirted water when you press it.

"Idiot!" Rukia pointed the flower at Ichigo and squirted him. The orange-haired teen stopped laughing abruptly. "Oi!" He wiped his face.

"What was that for?!" She yelled at him.

"April fool!" And he continued laughing. Rukia whacked his head, hard. For a petite girl, her hits were quite hard.

"What are you talking about? April fool? I'm not a fool!" The dark-haired shinigami crossed her arm in front of her chest. She wore a very serious looking expression.

With Rukia looking at him so seriously, he answered quickly or else there will be a very high possibility that she will hit/kick him again. "It's well –umm- sort of a celebration. Sort of. I think…" He ran his hand through his bright hair. "We play a prank on someone. And if they fall for it, you say 'April Fool.'"

"Well that's silly. What's the point of playing pranks? It is very childish." She huffed as she crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"It's fun, you know."

"Stupid." She squirted him again and left.

0oo0oo0oo

_April fool? What was he talking about? I am definitely not a fool. _Rukia continued to contemplate over the festivity humans called 'April Fool.' She sat on the couch at the living room.

Rukia flipped the channels. Nothing on TV interests her that time. _Besides, playing pranks is both immature and ridiculous Like I care about silly pranks. _"Ey, Rukia… You want ice-cream?" Rukia turned to Ichigo. And faced back the blaring TV.

"No. I'm not going to get 'April Fool-ed' again by you."

"_What_ could be wrong with ice-cream?"

She thought about this and she figured that nothing could be wrong with ice cream. "Fine. But if there's _something_ in it…" She glared at him fiercely. "You're dead."

He grinned.

Rukia took the small bowl of vanilla ice cream from Ichigo. Before she eats it, Rukia looked at the ice cream intently.

"I did _not_ put poison in there."

Rukia glared at Ichigo again. She stared at it again for another 5 seconds and then took a big scoop of it to her mouth. "Ow!" Brain freeze. After recovering from her pervious freeze, Rukia yelped, jumped on the sofa and dropped the bowl on the floor. She saw colourful worms in her bowl. Lots of it. Gummy worms.

"I-CHI-GO!"

Ichigo however was laughing at Rukia again. Realizing that it was another one of his April fools joke, Rukia kicked his shin twice and ran off to the twins' room. She spent most of the day ignoring Ichigo.

Rukia ignored Ichigo but she _couldn't_ ignore his pranks. When she was going to get out of the house, her shoes were filled with some sticky stuff. She was glad it wasn't glue. But it was sticky all the same and she hated it. Ichigo was kicked multiple times by Rukia.

Later, when she opened the door to go inside the house, she was splashed by a bucket of water, carefully placed above the door. Ichigo got a lot of punches from that.

A frog in her bag.

Soda spurted out from her soda can.

The day seemed ten times longer than usual for poor Rukia.

0oo0oo0oo

"That Ichigo…" She sat back at the sofa in the living room. "Stupid idiot." _I am not leaving this spot till he goes up to his room to sleep. Stupid childish Ichigo._

Rukia flipped the channels, only to find a two-hour marathon of Chappy's adventures airing. She didn't have a problem sitting there now.

Around nine pm, she woke up as she heard a voice whispering her name. Apparently she dozed off in front of the blaring TV. Rukia blinked a couple of times so her eyes could adjust to the lighting. But she saw something. At first she didn't see it clearly, it was out of focus so the raven-haired shinigami blinked three times to get the thing in focus.

Rukia saw that 'thing.' Obviously, it was a huge spider staring intently at Rukia with its eight eyes. "WAAHHHHHH!!!" Rukia got off the couch, took the pillow and bashed the spider multiple times. She stopped when she heard a snicker. And the snicker grew louder and turned to a laugh. She knew that voice. It belonged to a person she knew very well. Ichigo.

Ichigo suddenly appeared from behind the sofa, clutching his stomach and he was in a laughing seizure.

"Ichigo! What are you doing?! Help me kill this spider!!" Ichigo who was still in the laughing fit ignored her. In turn, Rukia hit him with the pillow she was holding multiple times. "I…chi…go!"

Ichigo used his hands as defense. "Alright! Alright! Rukia, stop hitting!" Rukia did as she was told. Ichigo, still snickering a bit, walked to the couch and took the spider by one of its eight legs. He showed it near her face. Rukia yelled and slapped his hands away from her "Get it away from me, you idiot!"

"Rukia, it's plastic! April Fool!" And he continued laughing.

"I…chigo…" She looked down, her bangs covering her eyes. Ichigo could see that Rukia clenched her fists. "YOU IDIOTT!" Rukia bashed him in… well everywhere. She then stomped off to the twins' room and slammed the door shut. That was the last straw. Rukia was going to pay him back, ten-folds. Though she didn't know how.

So she sat on her bed, thinking on a way to get him back.

Later… much later: Rukia was already asleep on the bed, the blanket closed over her head.

0oo0oo0oo

The next day, Rukia knocked the door to Ichigo's room. _Knock, knock. _A grunt is heard from inside. Rukia went inside and closed the door behind her, smiling at Ichigo. The teen sat up on his bed, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "What, Rukia?"

"Nothing. I just wanted to come here…" Rukia sat on the floor next to Ichigo's bed, crossing her arms on the bed and putting her head on it. "…and spend time with you…" She added to herself very softly, like she didn't want Ichigo to hear that.

"What the hell?" Ichigo looked at Rukia. "Are you crazy? It's freaking 7am! And I still want to sleep. Go. Shoo." He made 'shoo-ing' movements with his hands and turned to the wall. He then covered his head with the blanket. But Ichigo didn't sleep; he could feel that Rukia was still there. Annoyed, Ichigo sat up and glared at Rukia. "What do you want, Rukia? I said go. Shoo."

"I…don't want to. I want to be here…with you."

Ichigo was a bit surprised by that response. He fought back a blush that was coming. "Are you sick or something?" He put his hand on Rukia's forhead. "Geez, you're acting really, really weird today."

She took the hand and held it as she sat on Ichigo's bed, beside him. "You don't get it do you, Ichigo? I know I don't show it, but…I get worried when you get hurt. I… miss you when you're not here with me, Ichigo." He could see Rukia's face showing a tint of pink, even if she was facing the floor.

"Wha? What?" Ichigo blushed when he heard that.

"Silly boy." Rukia leaned towards him. Her face was now inches away from his. "I…love you, Ichigo." Now, Ichigo's face was a full blast crimson like a ripe tomato. Rukia leaned a bit more and she kissed him softly.

Ichigo was confused at her odd actions, but he is happy. "I love you too Rukia."

"Huh?" Rukia said.

"What?"

"What kind of response is that? Shouldn't you be angry or something? Or annoyed?"

"Wha?" Ichigo repeated, in a more confused tone.

Rukia snapped her fingers. "Oh! So I didn't say it yet right? That means I-"

Frustrated, Ichigo grabbed her shoulders and shook her. "Oi, Rukia! What the hell are you talking about?!"

She blinked two times, like she was confused. "Oh. Yeah. April fool!" She threw her arms up. And she giggled.

It took several seconds for those two words to register in Ichigo's head. But then, when they did, he panicked in his mind. _Did she just say 'April fools?' Yes she did! And I said… I said… Aaah! It's too embarrassing! And I… she… just now…!_

"That was for pranking me so much yesterday. Why are so looking so panicky and-? Wait. Just now, did you say that…"

"Aaah!" Ichigo flails his arms, shutting her up. "That was nothing! I was just playing along with you! Everything I said! Not true! No ! No ! No!"

Rukia frowned, irritated. She bashed him on the head, making him shut up for a second. "I get it! You were just playing along!" Suddenly Rukia thought of something. _If he was so panicky just now… that means he didn't know I was April fooling him… That means…_ Rukia smiled at Ichigo. Ichigo looked adorably blank for a second. "I get it, Ichigo." She repeated but in a more relaxed tone. Then she kissed again.

"ICHIGOO! BREA- AAA!" Isshin burst in through the door, and saw Ichigo and Rukia kissing! "AAA! My son has finally got himself a girlfriend!! Masaki would be so proud!" Isshin ran off downstairs, running to the huge Masaki poster.

"OI! Pops!" Ichigo ran off after him.

Rukia sighed. "This is going to be a _looong_ day."

--------

Yeah, I know, Ichigo is incredibly OOC in here. But it _is _April Fool, the day where Ichigo is allowed to have fun! (Okay, I just made that up. :P) Haha! I love torturing Ichigo!

Hmm…this was actually planned just to be a oneshot. But…oh well. Maybe I'll just continue to torture Rukia with spiders from time to time, when I feel like it. XD

Soo… **Reviews, please?**


End file.
